Millions of homeowners regularly decorate the interior of the rooms of their homes. Interior design is known to include numerous elements and some exemplary decorative elements are paintings and pictures. As is known in the art paintings and pictures are typically framed works of art with the former many times being applied to a canvas or similar item having an open back design. Regular use of conventional picture hangers is common and as is not in the art a conventional picture hanger includes a member secured to a wall that has a portion operable to receive therein a wire or other similar object that is mounted across the back of the picture or painting desired to be hung on the wall. Numerous other types of fasteners have been developed and are utilized to provide a technique for hanging an object on a wall.
One problem with existing hanging devices is their inability to couple with the object being hung in a manner that promotes a parallel engagement. The conventional wire hanging method typically leaves the object being hung at a downward angle, which can detract from the presentation as well as introduce undesirable shear forces, which can result in damage to the wall or the falling of the object. Additionally, many current hanging devices do not promote an even load distribution across the apparatus. Uneven load distribution can result in the failure of the device or damage to the wall. Another issue with current hanging devices is their inability to control lateral movement, or turning of the article being hung on the wall. Whether during the hanging process or subsequent installation any turning motion can cause a failure and result in the falling of the object or increase the complexity of installation.
Accordingly, there is a need for a hanging apparatus that is operable to hang an object on a wall that includes a frame portion and a wall portion wherein the hanging apparatus is operable to provide an even load distribution and alignment with the article being hung so as to inhibit any turning movement.